Eternal Love
by WhiteSakura1056
Summary: Whether born again, though far apart, they still kept their love's most precious memento. Mikan meets Natsume, she hates him, but why does the strange feelings keep flowing in her heart when she is near him?
1. Chapter 1: Destiny Encounter

Disclaim: I don't own Gakuen Alice

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Destiny encounter

* * *

**

"_Mikan, don't go!..." The voice of a boy echoed hopelessly._

'_Eh? Who is calling my name?His voice sounds very familiar. The way he called my name makes me feel like knowing him from a long time ago. Who is it?' Mikan __wondered dreamily…_

_

* * *

_

"RRRRRRRRingggg….!"

Mikan sat up, she glanced at the clock and then the color of her face changed into pale.

"AAAAhhhhhhhhhhh! 8 o'clock! I'm late again! Narumi-sensei will be mad!"

She disappeared in the bathroom then came out just after 5 minutes. Now she was wearing Alice Academy's uniform, her wavy brown hair was pulled into two pigtails. Even though it was childish but her face still had the charm and the beauty of a fifteen years old maiden: brown eyes always sparkled with warmness, healthy porcelain skin…

Mikan darted down the staircase.

"Now you awake!"

Mikan was on her way but she stopped when she heard her grandpa's shouting, "Grandpa! Good morning!", then she asked, "Where is Tsubasa-nii-san?"

"Hmmp! Because you woke up late so he went to school without waiting", she pouted, "Tsubasa-nii-san is so mean, not even wait for me! Good bye grandpa, I've gotta go now!"

Mikan ran hurriedly on the sunny street full of birds chirping. The weather was turning into spring. The cherry blossoms were blooming on the trees at the both sides of the street.

'The Spring Festival is coming.' Mikan thought.

* * *

Running a while, she saw the Alice Academy's gates appeared from far away.

"Finally I'm here!", she sighed, ran to her class. When she stepped in the class room, she was thrown to the wall. Opened her eyes, she saw a girl standing in the door way with short raven hair. The girl's skin was as white as snow and she had amethyst eyes. Her beautiful face was cold and calm that couldn't describe. She glared at Mikan, "Idiot, you slept in again."

Mikan looked at her with glistening eyes, just like a puppy had found its owner.

"HOTARU!", as she called her best friend's name, she flung herself to Hotaru. But wasn't even near one meter, she was thrown out again.

"Don't come near and infect me with your idiot disease, Baka!" Hotaru said coldly, didn't care that Mikan was holding her head and cried.

Mikan cried and rubbed her head, she realized that Narumi-sensei hadn't been in class yet. She asked Hotaru, "Narumi-sensei isn't in class?"

Hotaru was about to answer but the classroom's door opened. A man with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a girly suit and had a bright smile on his face came in. When he saw Mikan, he bent down and asked, "Good morning, Mikan. Are you late again?"

Mikan did nothing but laugh, hesitantly asked, "Sensei, why were you not in class?"

Narumi smiled, told Mikan and everyone sit down their places then seriously announced, "Class! We are going to organize the Spring Festival. The Festival will last for a week with every day is a different activity like: exhibit art works, perform plays, gastronomy… and especially on the final day there will be talented performances by the princesses of Flower Garden and the prom…"

Hearing that just now, Mikan suddenly stood up and shouted. "WHAT? Why I didn't know anything about it?"

"Calm down, Mikan-chan. I haven't finished talking yet. One more special thing is this year, sector A and sector B are going to study together."

Just as Narumi finished, the whole class started to murmur and discuss about the event. Mikan was worried because she didn't know what to perform thus she was also a princess of Flower Garden…

* * *

After class, Hotaru grabbed Mikan to the _Stella _bakery which was owned by her brother and Sakurano-sempai to work. When the door opened, the two girls looked around but no one has come. Subaru was at the counter, when he saw the two girls stepped inside the bakery, he said coldly, "You two! Get dressed quickly then do your jobs, the guests are going to arrive!"

Mikan and Hotaru hurriedly ran to the dressing room then came out in the uniform of the waitress. The twos looked so adorable in the black dresses which had laces on them with white apron that had fringes on it and a immaculate white silken string was tied around their waists made cute bows at the end of it. On their head, there were white hair bands that were embroidered some flowers on them. They wore pairs of black doll shoes that had white bows which used to tie and the bows were adorned lovely jet-black butterflies. The two girls looked just like Barbie dolls!

Suddenly there was the sound of the door opened. An emotionless guy came in with a noble woman followed. Mikan, responded to her job, she came to greet the guests and headed them to their table. "Hel…"

Mikan hadn't finished her line then she slipped and fell. In panic, she closed her eyelids, waiting for the contact with the cold stone ground. She waited but the pain didn't come. On the contrary, she felt that she was comfortable in the warm arms. She startled and opened her eyes. In front of her was an extremely hot guy with tousled raven hair, hung down almost covered his eyes.

That thing attracted Mikan's attention more as she tried to look straight in his eyes. Through the thick bang, his eyes appeared, blazing red as the fire burned out in the darkness of the night. She had a feeling like her soul was sucking in. She looked at the guy without blinking her eyes and the guy also looked at her. The two of them stared at each other like they were wallowing in the world that only contains them. They didn't noticed that the camera pointed at them was flashing continuously which was owned by the amethyst–eye girl with the money symbols $$ in her eyes.

They continued staring at each other until the electric current passed through their bodies. Mikan was startling and she slipped out of the guy's arms, she wanted to stand up straight but she missed her footing and then fell backward.

"Thud!"

"Ouch!", her eyes suddenly widen surprisingly, as quick as lighting, she bounced up and dusted her skirt, her face blushed. 'I hope he didn't see anything.', she thought.

"Watch out when you move, Polka!", the guy said. Mikan still didn't understand what the guy had told her, she stood bewilderedly. But then she realized and her face turned redder because of both embarrassment and anger.

"PERVERT!", she shouted and pointed straight at his face. The guy didn't say anything but smirked then glacially walked to his seat with the noble lady.

At the same time, Hotaru opened an evil smile on her emotionless face, "I smell money, fufufu!", she spoke to herself.

Mikan didn't notice her bestfriend's words that she was still sunk in her mind, "Who is that arrogant pervert guy?"

* * *

Author: This is my first fanfic, so maybe it isn't so good. But please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Again

**Miko:** It's chapter 2. Sorry if chapter 1 is not long and interesting. It's my first fanfic after all.

**Ai-chan:** It's okay. But I want to see Hotaru blackmail Ruka.

**Ruka:** WHAT?

**Miko:** Shut up! I'm the writer so I can do whatever I want. Hotaru, tease him all you want. (Tie Ruka up with the rope)

**Hotaru:** $_$ (Make up for Ruka then take his pictures and run.)

**Ruka:** Hey! Give me those pictures! (Chase after Hotaru.)

**Ai-chan:** (Eat popcorn) This is even better than TV show!

**Sakurano:** We haven't started chapter 2 yet?

**Miko:** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Sakurano-sempai! (Jump and hug Sakurano)

**Ai-chan:** (Sweatdrop) Oi, Miko. Save it for next time. We have to start now.

**Miko:** But…

**Ai-chan:** No!

**Miko:** Please, please please please… (Hug Sakurano tighter.)

**Ai-chan:** No! Start now or I will get Natsume burn you. (Said with emotionless face)

**Miko:** Fine! It's chapter 2 now. Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet Again

* * *

**

The business never gave the guy a hard time. He always easily convinced the opponents. From the day he received the president's status at the age of 10 also meant that he had to take the education wasn't for a normal person, but for a genius. However, it was for his family.

This time, just because of his little sisters, he had to convince about trading an island that was belonged to a noble woman. His corp had spare money to do it, but the main problem was to convince the woman to sell it. But with his character he would never take "no" as an answer. He would determined till the end.

* * *

After the deal was done, he finished his cup of tea and went home. He couldn't understand the habit of this noble woman. Although it was the business but she wanted to discuss it at a bakery! Even if he asked why, she still answered that the cakes here were the best… He sighed.

The guy came out of the bakery and saw a lustrous splendid black limousine had been awaited. A driver wearing a black suit stepped out of the car respectfully bowed. "Please come in, master."

The guy didn't answer then step right into the car. The car rolled toward a sumptuous mansion on the coast. The guy walked out, went into the building. The servants were bowing. He went straight to his room, a room was decorated with dark patches: alternate black and red together. The room's furniture was arranged in a subtle, all the expensive brands. He threw himself into the bed covered with smooth black satin fabric. He lay there, the memories about the evening at Stella Bakery suddenly rushed back. He remembered the feeling when he hugged her, when a strange electric current flew through his body. He slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_A weird s__cent__ spread all over the__ p__l__ace. Suddenly a voic__e echoed in the silent space._

_"Natsume! Why? Why do you do__ that__? "_

_In the__ mysterious__ darkness__ as if it swallowed the whole space into its entrails __, a soft voice__ that__ filled with __fear__ rang in desperation. __The voice kept echoing__, Natsume wonder__ed__ whose voice it __was__.

* * *

_

Suddenly, all things were gone. Natsume realized in front of his eyes was the warm morning sunshine. "It's morning?" He wondered.

"Knock…knock!"-The knock sounded. "Master, the breakfast is ready." The butler said reverently.

In the room there was no answer, Natsume stared out the window, watching the glittering blue sea murmured each waves .

"What a strange dream..."

* * *

"Great! Today I come just in time"- Mikan said to herself. She stepped in and looked for where here friends were because today was the day moving to a new sector to study. The school yard full with rows of students standing in line earnestly. From afar, she saw gleam of Hotaru's silhouette, immediately called out:

"Hotaru!" Mikan said happily. She ran right to her friend.

"Students, now follow the instruction of your homeroom teacher to go to Sector C (where sector A and B study together). From high school onwards, Hime-sama decided that the students of Sector A and B would study together in order to exchange and learn from each other." Narumi-sensei announced happily.

"Yeah!" The students acclaimed in chorus. Suddenly, the noise louder and louder, echoed the whole school yard, mainly from the girls. They were murmuring and discussing really ebulliently.

But then all of them settled down because it was time to go to the new sector. They were led along the vast forest which separated between sector A and sector B. The space was quiet strangely like it swallowed all the low and loud murmur of Sector B's students. And then, before their eyes was a large palatial building, on the top of the building was the line "Sector C". All students stared in amazement at where they would study in the next years (except Hotaru - of course; Hotaru just looked cool, then walked away). The teachers led their students to the classrooms. It was a large room, full facilities, the room was filled of a pleasant aromatic scent of the new paint.

"Students! Settle down quickly!" Narumi said.

"Hotaru! Let's sit together!" Mikan told Hotaru cheerfully.

"Sorry Mikan-chan. Although we change the room but all the seats are retained." Narumi told Mikan.

"What! But I want to sit with Hotaru!" Mikan pouted.

"Come on Mikan, please go to your seat. I have some work therefore I have to go to the office for a meeting so be quiet, please!" Narumi announced then stepped out of the classroom. The class suddenly became noisy, the girls – namely Sumire gathered – were discussing very exciting. Mikan was curious so she came and listened.

"Hey! I heard that the students from class 10-1 of Sector A will study together with us."

"I'm so excited."

"Wait, did you just say that we will study with students of the class 10-1, Sector A?" Sumire asked.

"Yeah! So what? It's just study with famous people like other classes."

"That means ..." Sumire continued.

"Aaaahhhhhh…!" The girls shouted out loud. "We will study with Hyuuga Natsume!" They exclaimed happily.

"Who is Hyuuga Natsume?" Mikan curious.

"You do not know Natsume?" The girls all asked at once.

"No, who is he? Is he very popular?" Mikan bewildered.

"My god! Natsume is a famous hot boy! He is the outstanding one of the famous people in Sector A. Chairman of a world-famous corporations – Hyuuga Corp. He has been the President since he was 10 years old when his parents died by a car accident. Only that young but he was able to build a large business for the whole family. Not only talented, he is also extremely handsome!" Sumire said aloud.

"Oh! Natsume-kun..." All the girls drooled.

Suddenly, the door opened, the students from class 10-1 Sector A entered.

They wore uniforms instead of blue as Sector B but crimson red.

The atmosphere was silent, only their rhythmic footsteps stepped to their seats. They were like from another world, all of them seemed very noble.

The quiet atmosphere was suddenly broken when before their eyes, a guy with raven hair and flaming red eyes walked in. All girls in the room shouted out loud and rushed to the boy. "Natsume-kun! Kyaaaaaahh!"

Mikan startled and turned back. "BANG!" It suddenly darkened in front of her eyes, there was thunder roaring in her ears. In the moment lost control of herself, she yelled out. "You're the pervert yesterday!"

All eyes in the classroom stared at her. She was frozen, unknown what to do as Sumire all of a sudden 'flew' to her side and said, "Mikan, you have a fever, right? How dare you call our Natsume-kun a pervert?" She said like threatened. Then she turned to smile brightly. "Hi, I was Sumire, and the president of your fan club, we really admire you! Well, I hope you'll forgive Mikan's words, she doesn't feel very well today!"

Natsume didn't say a word, but coldly left straight to the seat.

'Wait, isn't it...'

Natsume headed straight to the end of the class and sat down. Everyone gasped. Mikan was speechless, she just felt like her head was whirling.

"That table is where Mikan will sit." A voice from the fan girls broke the quiet.

"This world turned upside down? Today's the worst day ever!" Mikan complained.

Suddenly the door opened the second time, Narumi entered. "Students! Settle down quickly! I have just received a notice from the principal rooms and after the class is finished I will tell you. So we'll start the lesson right now and the next day you will have a long day to introduce and learn from each other."

Mikan groaned then slowly stepped to her seat next to Natsume. She sat down, looked straight ahead and tried to ignore Natsume, praying that he would do the same. But Mikan did not know that it attracted Natsume's attention to her more. He turned to look at her. His eyes recovered the girl's appearance that he held yesterday. Any girl would always be mad to be held and be seen underwear (Ahem!) by Hyuuga Natsume, but she was the first one who dare to insult him like that. And also different from other girls, she attracted his attention. She was also pretty cute: big round brown eyes, red pouting lips… Especially she looked more adorable when she blushed. She even dared to ignore him! How strange! Suddenly his head lit up with an idea. An idea that could help him gain the attention of Mikan and look at her adorable flushed face. He smirked and asked Mikan, "Hey, what is your underwear's pattern do you wear today, Polka?"

Just as he expected. Mikan's eyes widened, her cheeks were scarlet. She turned to him, gasped and couldn't say a word. When she found her voice, she stood up, pointed straight at Natsume's face and shouted, "PERVERT!"

Natsume's smirk widened, his prediction was correct. Mikan still stood and glared at him, despite the girls were looking at her with bullet-like-eyes. The boys were cheering for Natsume because he was the only one could make the girls go crazy. It showed that Natsume wasn't only famous with the girls but also was the boys's idol. Just only Hotaru didn't turned to look at the middle-of-attention-couple, but only whispered, "Idiot."

But little did everyone know that outside the window, a sparrow was witnessing the event in the classroom of Sector C.

'So they finally met…'

* * *

"Ringgggggggg..." The bell rang signaling the end of school hours. Narumi was standing on the pulpit and announced. "As you know, next week we will hold the Spring Festival, so to keep up for the festival activities, every class will start decorating its performing area from today's final class. Now gather your things and follow me to the area of our class."

The class lined and followed Narumi. Mikan depressingly walked at the end of the line, Natsume coldly walked in front of her and then he turned to different corner, disappeared.

"Huh? Where is he going?" Mikan wondered.

Suddenly a voice echoed from afar, "Mikan!" She startled and turned to look but saw no one, she continued to step quietly.

* * *

"This is our class's performing area?" The pink hair girl asked softly.

"Students! Let's start to do the decorating! From now to the end of the week it has to be completed. Oh but I have another message for you that the ones performing in the talented performances will decorate the big stage of Flower Garden."

"What!" Mikan shouted. She hadn't have time to react more but found herself being dragged away by Hotaru.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsume – who have the habit don't like to engage in lively festival activities – was walking around to find a quiet place. He walked to the Flower Garden, in front of his eyes was a big stage decorated very sketchy. He climbed up the nearby tree and sat down on a branch near the stage. He looked around, his eyes stopped at where a petite brunette girl who was climbing up to tie a ribbon.

Mikan tried to tie a big bow, then suddenly the voice in her dream echoed again. Mikan was dragged into her dream, she daydreamed and could no longer distinguish between dream and reality. In the distracted moment she let go of her hand and...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…!"

* * *

A/N: Please read and review


End file.
